


Eyes

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Donatello and Michelangelo [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelangelo's favourite thing about Donatello is his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Leo went full out lecture mode after this morning's practice, about my focus, well, about my no focus. He says I need to try more, and I do! It's just so hard! It's near damn impossible with Donnie there, staring at me like I'm a freshly cooked pizza.   
  
No joke, Donnie's giving me bedroom eyes during practice, which is why I can not focus, but I can't tell that to Leo, he'd laugh and say I was imagining things.   
  
But, seriously, it's Donnie's stare, his eyes, that gets me all distracted and he does it on purpose! I can see the little smirk on his lips when I end up on my butt on the floor or I face plant it, after they've used my distraction as an advantage.   
  
I do love Donnie's eyes though. They're by far my favourite thing about him, they're just so deep and dark and you feel like you're drowning in them, in a good way. Whenever he's talking  to me I just get lost in his eyes and then he has to repeat what he's said three or four times because I totally zone out.   
  
Donnie knows how much I like his eyes and at first I was okay with it but now he uses it to his advantage, to get something from me. He also knows I like those goggles he wears to work on his projects, you know, the ones that magnify his eyes so his big brown gorgeous eyes show up even more? Yeah those. And one night he decided to surprise me with them.   
  
My door locking shocked me out of my comic reading trance and before I could see who was in my room, my light went out and I felt someone pin me down to my bed, then my lamp came on and I looked up into the magnified brown eyes of Donnie.  
  
“D-Donnie?”   
  
“Hey, Mikey, don't mind if I stay here tonight, do you?”  
  
“No, No, of course not.” I couldn't deny Donnie after all...especially not under the hot gaze of those....amazing...brown eyes.  

 

 


End file.
